


Cider

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Boys Kissing, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, back from the grave visits John during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Just something I threw together for my 25 Days of Fic challenge figured I would throw some Johnlock in there =D

**-Cider-**

**  
**

The taste of warm cider filled his mouth from the invading tongue that plunged into his mouth. He gripped the hair of the owners tongue pressing himself tightly to that thin and lithe body. His fingers made purchase in dark soft curled hair, and he couldn't get enough of the sensation. He pressed further into that body tilting his head and moaning for more. Always wanting more from this man, it was the best Christmas surprise ever. He had been dead, at least that's what John Watson had thought for a while now.

 

John had spent his time sulking in silence on 221b Baker street at his flat he had shared with Sherlock. He had been dead a good while and John had just left that day to leave some flowers on his grave. They were red. The feelings of his hidden romantics he had tried to hide from his partner. He found out this evening that wasn't the case.

 

John sat in the lazy boy sipping hot cider he had brewed after finally arranging and cleaning up the flat. He had thought at the time it was rather lonely and that he could not fill the hole nor void Sherlock had left within his life, and heart. He had found himself in awe when the door opened behind him, and he being the stupid git that he was to think it was the land lady down stairs bringing up baked goods. It of course was not her.

 

Sherlock had said nothing at first and than a rather nonchalant sentence as he bent down by his bow and broken violin that john had broken earlier that year. “Honestly John, you couldn't have broken something less important could you? Ah, but yes, you rather had bitter feeling that I had died. Is that right?”

 

John had taken one second to stare in awe at the ghost of Sherlock before he threw himself into those arms. He would not let this chance disappear even if Sherlock had ended up being a part of his own hallucination. He didn't want to ruin this moment.

 

So it was then that he pressed his lips against Sherlock's. Lips moving against his ferociously until the need for air became great, even when Sherlock finally responded. “You blood bastard! How could you! Bastard!” He cursed.

 

He got no reply but that of Sherlock gripping the back of his neck, bent down and captured his lips again. The taste of cider being shared between them in their kiss. The greetings of tongues and the hint of warm cider made it more exotic for their first kiss.

 

Sherlock had pushed John against the fireplace and pinned him there enjoying the submissive way John allowed him to take control. He pulled his scarf free of his neck and wrapped it around johns waist and pulled away after a minute or two. Pressing his forehead against John's he quirked his lips that itched to pull into a crooked smile before he parted his lips and spoke in his low tenor.

 

“I missed you too, John.” He breathed.

 

“Is this real?” John questioned.

 

“Oh yes.” Sherlock broke into a grin capturing his lips in a rough chaste kiss-never tiring of John's cider flavored lips and mouth.

 

John broke away before things could get anymore deeper, before he could fall to his instincts and bodily sensations that egged him on to want for more. More than just kissing, and touching. He released Sherlock hair trailing his hand and fingertips forward to cup Sherlock's cheek “Good.” He grinned.

 

Sherlock took advantage of his scarf around John's waist and tugged him forward pulling him closer to his body. “How about a good welcome home party. Just for me and you.”

 

“Bedroom?” John flushed a bit the idea making him nervous.

 

“Unless you wanted to do it on the couch.”

 

John swallowed nervously eyeing the couch and then glancing over Sherlock's shoulder to the door that had remained empty and still held most of Sherlock's things. It was Sherlock's room, and would be until they moved, or even if Sherlock was dead, it would remain so unless someone forced the issue.

 

“Your room or mine?”

 

“Mine.” Responded Sherlock with a kiss.

 

John couldn't help but smile as Sherlock took advantage of the situation, as he normally did by pulling John by the scarf to his bedroom. It was a little awkward upon entering the room as he watched Sherlock discard his jacket and kick off his shoes. This would definitely be a home coming that neither Sherlock and John would forget. Especially with the warmth of the flat, the longing they had for each other, passion, and the hint of cider on their tongue.

 

Questions of where they stood now would be answered later between the two, as nothing seemed to matter at this point then the joining and sharing of emotions of them both. Though in the morning John would walk with more of a limp and rely more on his cane tomorrow than he had today or yesterday. But when asked if it was worth it, he would answer that it was the best damned sex he had in his life.

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John, now half naked in only slacks. His flat stomach and chest revealed to his soon to be lover. He could tell John was nervous, and holding out his hand to his friend he decided to instead of rattling off theories of gay sex, and how he could tell with John's body language that he was nervous and had never had sex like this before-to offer comfort to his friend. “Shall I help you?”

 

John stuttered rather in a flustered state and in excited state kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off in one fluid movement. His eyes never left Sherlock's body, and once he had finished that task-reached forward and grasped Sherlock's hand in friendship, partnership, and as a future soon to be lover. “I've got it thanks.”

 

“Sure.” Sherlock joked. He lead his head forward capturing John's lips and led him to the bed pushing him down on it. His arms wrapping around his waist and ground down his hips. And even with his thoughts moving a mile a minute Sherlock could not help but think the same thing over and over. John Watson was beautiful, and would soon be his. A Happy Holidays after all. He silently mused and kissed John again.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it (kinda wrote it while I was half asleep haha)
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Bandersnatch91


End file.
